WHY?
by ayy88fish
Summary: Aku masih mencintaimu. Padahal waktu terus berputar dan meninggalkan sesuatu yang bernama 'masa lalu'. Harusnya aku melupakanmu dan berjalan bersama waktu. Nyatanya aku terjebak di sini, tepatnya aku membiarkan langkahku terhenti di satu titik. Titik ketika aku begitu mencintaimu. YUNJAE. boy x boy. TWOSHOOT. END.
1. Chapter 1

**WHY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other casts

Rate : T

Genre : Drama

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Yunho milik umma kitty. Jaejoong milik appa beruang. Cerita milik saya.**

**Warning : Sho-ai, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih mencintaimu. Padahal waktu terus berputar dan meninggalkan sesuatu yang bernama 'masa lalu'. Harusnya aku melupakanmu dan berjalan bersama waktu. Nyatanya aku terjebak di sini, tepatnya aku membiarkan langkahku terhenti di satu titik. Titik ketika aku begitu mencintaimu. Egois? Memang. Tapi ada yang lebih egois. Kau. Karena sampai sekarang kau masih tak mau jujur untuk memilikiku.

.

* * *

.

Bertahun-tahun semua kode yang ku miliki selalu berhubungan denganmu. Akun pribadi, kode masuk apartemen, PIN ATM dan kartu kredit, bahkan inisial 'pen name' ku juga berhubungan denganmu. Tak pernah berubah. Mungkin, aku yang tak ingin mengubahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana?" suara bass seseorang yang sangat ku kenal menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Aku masih di kantor. Ada apa?" jawabku. Berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin, meski dalam hati aku berteriak kegirangan.

"Yah.. Padahal aku sudah di depan rumah mu?" sesalnya.

"Mwo?" pekikku kaget.

"Ne. Aku sudah di depan rumahmu."

Aku langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil. Tidak lupa tas selempang yang berisi beberapa kebutuhan harianku selama keluar rumah. Kemudian meninggalkan secarik kertas memo yang kutempelkan di tumpukan kertas paling atas. Kertas-kertas yang seharusnya kuserahkan hari ini kepada editor. Tapi mendengar suaranya, ani, mendengar langsung darinya bahwa dia datang menemuiku membuatku memilih pulang dan meminta asistenku untuk melanjutkan agenda selanjutnya. Kesempatan ini tentu tak akan ku sia-siakan. Bertemu dengannya yang tinggal berbeda kota denganku membuatku sangat senang bukan main.

"Kau masuk saja dulu. Aku sudah di jalan pulang." Aku mempercepat langkah menuju tempat mobilku diparkir. Beberapa orang yang kutemui membungkukkan badannya, ada juga yang menyapa. Aku hanya membalas sekedarnya. Tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada seseorang yang menelpon ku kini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa masuk, Jae. Ini kan apartemen mu. Aku tidak punya kuncinya."

"Dia tidak perlu kunci Yun. Tekan saja tanggal lahir mu. Empat digit. Tanggal, bulan lalu tahun."

"Ta.. Tanggal lahir ku?" tanya suara bass di seberang line telepon menyadarkanku. Langkah ku terhenti sejenak.

Astaga. Aku menepuk jidatku. Aku lupa. Kenapa aku memberitahukannya. Pasti setelah ini dia akan mengolok-olokku lagi. Aish.. Pabo. Aku merutuki bibirku yang sudah bicara memalukan. Pasti dia merasa aneh karena aku memakai tanggal lahirnya sebagai kunci rumahku.

"I.. Itu.."

"Arraso. Pasti karena kau mencintaiku kan?" betul kan apa yang ku bilang, dia pasti menggoda ku.

"N- Ne.." wajahku terasa panas saat ini.

Untungnya aku sudah berada di dalam mobil. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan mimik malu-malu ku saat ini. Ekspresi yang tidak ingin ku tunjukkan pada siapa pun selain dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mengijinkan. Aku masuk ya."

"Ne. Aku segera pulang."

"Ku tunggu."

KLIK

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku yang tertarik sejak tadi. Tak berhasil menahan senyum. Terlalu senang mungkin. Tidak. Sangat senang. Aku sangat senang. Rasanya aku kembali jatuh cinta padanya. Pada Jung Yunho, kekasih hatiku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dulu, waktu masih SMA kita berada di kelas yang sama selama 2 tahun. Dan selama itu pula kau selalu memilih bangku jauh di belakangku. Harusnya kau leluasa melihat gerak-gerikku. Termasuk saat aku digoda oleh orang-orang yang tertarik padaku. Termasuk ketika aku bersedih ketika bermasalah dengan kekasihku. Harusnya kau melihat itu semua. Tapi ternyata tidak. Karena kau tak pernah mengisi bangku di sebelahku ketika itu semua terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Aku bersekolah di SMA Shinki. Dulunya ini adalah sekolah khusus namja, tapi sejak empat tahun yang lalu siswa perempuan juga diperkenankan mendaftar di sini. Meskipun tidak banyak tapi sekolah mulai terlihat lebih 'berwarna' sejak kedatangan makhluk cantik itu. Salah satu yang tidak berubah di sekolah ini adalah adanya hubungan tabu sesama namja yang walaupun dijalani secara diam-diam tetap akan mendapat dukungan dari penghuninya. Ya, hampir semua siswa di sekolah ini memiliki namjachingu (meskipun tidak 100%), baik di sekolah ini ataupun di luar. Tapi kami tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Karena kami tahu itu adalah privasi seseorang. Dan kami menghormatinya.

Ada banyak klub yang dapat kau masuki, tapi setidaknya kau harus terdaftar salam salah satu klub untuk mengisi kolom 'pelajaran tambahan' di raportmu. Dan hanya satu klub yang membuatku tertarik. Sayangnya bukan klub menulis seperti yang diperkirakan oleh teman-teman SMP ku, tapi memasak. Terdengar aneh? Tidak. Nyatanya 90% anggota klub ini adalah namja. Hey, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa sekolah ini mayoritas adalah namja. Oke?

Ini adalah pertemuan ketiga, dan rencananya kami para siswa baru akan langsung praktik karena minggu sebelumnya sudah diumumkan bahan yang harus disiapkan. Saat ini di kelas memasak sudah ada 16 siswa baru yang siap belajar, ditambah 4 orang senior sebagai pembimbing. Sesuai arahan sunbaenim, hari ini kami membuat blackforest. Terdengar manis? Ya, semanis para uke yang mengalahkan kecantikan yoeja yang berada dalam ruangan ini. Hahaha.. Oke. Mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi jika kau melihat kami para uke di sini, kupastikan matamu tidak akan sanggup berpaling dari kami.

.

.

TREK

"Makanlah."

"Apa ini?" matamu beralih pada cake yang tadi ku buat. Aku meletakkannya di sampingmu yang sedang mengelap wajah kecilmu itu dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Sebotol air berwadah hijau kau habiskan setengahnya.

"Blackforest. Aku membuatnya di kelas memasak."

"Yunho-ya, istirahatlah dulu. Bisa-bisanya tidak makan sebelum latihan. Bagaimana kalau kau pingsan tadi." Seorang namja berkacamata yang ku kenal sebagai manajer klub sepak bola mendekat ke arah kami. Dia masih ceramah panjang lebar, mengkhawatirkan keadaan lambung Yunho yang terlalu sering dibiarkan kosong oleh pemiliknya. Mengabaikanku yang berdiri di belakang Yunho. Setelah puas, dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho dan memberikan sebuah obat masih dalam bungkusan. Orang baik, pikirku.

Tangan Yunho sudah terulur hendak mengambil blackforest yang tadi ku berikan. Tapi dengan cepat tanganku menyambarnya.

"Wae?" ah, kukira dia sudah melupakan keberadaanku.

"Ani. Sebaiknya tidak jadi saja."

"Kenapa?"

"I- ini.. Aku takut terlalu pahit, takut menyakiti lambungmu."

"Kemarikan." Tangannya mencoba meraih kotak plastik dalam genggamanku. Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki ke belakang.

"Kemarikan ku bilang." Pintamu.

"A- Ani. Nanti lambungmu semakin sakit. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab." Elak ku.

"Aish.. Sebenarnya kau niat tidak sih memberiku? Selama kau tidak menambahkan racun di dalamnya, maka aku akan baik-baik saja. Arasso." Mataku membulat mendengar tuduhannya tadi. Seenaknya saja mengatakan hal itu.

"Mwo? Ya! Apa maksudmu? Hey, aku bukan manusia licik yang mudah sekali meracuni orang. Dasar. Nih, makan. Awas kalau tidak dihabiskan. Dan jangan mengeluh kalau perutmu sakit lagi." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan kotak transparan itu. Dia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Kemudian menghabiskannya dalam sekejap. Aku yang masih menungguinya terkejut dibuatnya. Lapar apa doyan?

Setelah membuang tempat plastik wadah cake itu, dia kembali menduduki tempatnya. Diambilnya obat yang diberikan manajernya tadi dan meminumnya bersama dengan sisa air dibotolnya. Aku masih berdiri di belakangnya, menanti kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi, sudah 5 menit aku berdiri, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Malah meladeni Ryeowook sunbaenim dan teman-temannya yang hendak pulang dua puluh menit setelahnya. Dongkol. Begitulah perasaanku saat ini.

Mereka yang sudah siap meninggalkan sekolah menggodamu dengan bersiul-siul kecil atapun membisiki mu sesuatu. Kau menanggapinya dengan senyum kaku. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang tengah kalian bicarakan, tapi kurasa ada hubungannya denganku. Karena beberapa kali tatapan mereka terarah kepadaku yang duduk di bangku penonton. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menganggukkan kepalanya padaku seolah berpamitan. Aku hanya bisa balas mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian namja tinggi berlesung pipit masuk ke lapangan. Semua mata menuju ke arahnya, kecuali dirimu karena kau duduk membelakangi ku. Langkahnya terhenti di depanku. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku yang mengerti maksud kedatangannya pun beranjak mendekatinya. Teman-temanmu melihat kami dengan tatapan yang tidak ku mengerti. Baru setelah aku dan namja berlesun pipit itu mendekatimu dan memanggil namamu, kau memalingkan wajah. Menatap kearah kami. Aku melihat ada ekspresi keterkejutan diwajahmu, meskipun kau menyimpannya dengan baik tapi aku masih bisa menangkapnya.

"Kau pulang denganku?"

"Aku sudah janji dengan Donghae."

"Mwo? Aku?" Donghae malah menampilkan wajah bingungnya. Membuat wajahnya yang imut terlihat semakin lucu. Kau menyikut lengan namja berjulukan 'ikan' itu, dan seolah mengerti dia pun mengiyakan kata-katamu barusan.

"Oh, arraso. Ku pikir tadi kau akan ikut denganku. Kalau iya, aku akan mengantar Jaejoong dulu baru menjemputmu lagi."

"Tidak usah. Aku menumpang Donghae saja. Nanti aku akan mengambil motorku sekalian. Antarkan saja nona mu itu pulang."

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku nona. Aku ini namja." Protesku. Tak lupa dengan kebiasannku mengerucutkan bibir ketika kesal. Tapi kau tidak mengindahkan ku. Malah beberapa temanmu yang menertawai ku.

"Arraso, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati di jalan. Dan jangan singgah-singgah kecuali mengambil motor itu."

"Ne. Ne. Aish, kau memperlakukanku seperti perempuan saja Siwon ah." Tak pelak itu membuat teman-temanmu tertawa.

"Bye semuanya. Kajja Jae." Siwon menarik tanganku. Membawaku berjalan menjauhi kerumunan namja bersepatu bola.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kue pertama yang kubuat di sekolah, ku berikan padamu. Padahal ada namja yang jelas sedang melakukan pendekatan padaku. Kue kedua ku bagi dua, karena satunya ku berikan pada kekasihku. Karyaku yang ketiga berada dalam 2 wadah yang berbeda. Bulat untukmu, hati untuknya. Dia mengeluh karena puding buatanku tidak sesuai dengan seleranya. Tidak manis.

Masakan-masakan ku yang lain juga selalu ku bagi dua. Dan dia selalu mengeluh. Selalu saja ada yang kurang. Kau? Berterima kasih saja tidak. Tapi entah mengapa kau juga tak pernah menolaknya. Tidak juga memakannya di depanku kecuali kue pertama ku. Membuatku sangsi akan perasaanku dan perasaanmu. Apakah aku akan terus bertahan dengan perasaan ini? Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu padaku? Aku tak pernah tahu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Puding lagi?" kau menunjuk kotak hitam yang ku letakkan ke atas meja mu.

.

.

Ini masih jam tujuh pagi, sekolah masih sepi karena sebagian besar siswa memilih untuk datang mendekati jam masuk, setengah delapan. Aku tahu kau selalu berangkat awal karena setelah melakukan pekerjaanmu, kau langsung ke sekolah. Tidak kembali ke rumah kakak mu yang cukup jauh. Dan aku juga mulai mengikuti kebiasaanmu datang pagi itu. Tapi berbeda denganmu yang tidur di kelas, aku memilih ke perpustakaan. Karena Sooyoung noona selalu datang awal untuk mengemasi perpustakaan sebelum dibuka. Dan setelah meminjam beberapa buku aku akan kembali ke kelas sambil menunggumu bangun dan kelas terisi oleh teman-teman kita.

Sudah seminggu ini aku datang jam tujuh. Membuat kedua orang tua ku heran. Pasalnya aku adalah namja yang tidak akan bangun tidur sebelum jiji menjilati wajahku dan mengeong dengan keras di telinga ku. Tapi seminggu terakhir, aku bahkan telah rapi ketika jam menunjuk angka 6. Hari ini aku memutuskan berangkat lebih awal, dan tidak ke perpustakaan, melainkan ke ruang memasak dengan bahan makanan di tanganku.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, aku masuk kelas dan menemukanmu yang tengah menelungkupkan kepala di meja. Pasti tidur, pikirku. Dengan pelan aku meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Isinya adalah hasil kerjaku selama setengah jam di ruang memasak. Kenapa tidak ku kerjakan di rumah? Bisa-bisa terjadi kegemparan dipagi hari karena kedua orang tua ku shock mendapati anak manjanya masak. Ya, aku hanya masak di sekolah. Tidak pernah mencoba di rumah, karena orang tua ku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya.

TREK

Suara kotak yang beradu dengan meja mungkin mengganggu tidurmu. Kau mengangkat kepala mu sebentar. Memperlihatkan mata kecilmu yang belum terbuka sempurna. Entah mengapa aku tak bisa beranjak dari sana. Malah memperhatikan pergerakan dari tubuhmu yang tengah merenggangkan badan. Tidur dalam posisi duduk itu memang melelahkan.

Ada ekspresi terkejut tersirat dari wajahmu. Tapi kemudian kau malah menampilkan 'dingin' dan tak bersahabat. Kau melirik kotak yang sebelumnya ku letakkan di meja mu.

"Puding lagi?" kau menunjuk kotak hitam yang ku letakkan ke atas meja mu.

Hasil dapur yang ku berikan pada mu terakhir kali memang puding. Sebuah puding coklat dalam wadah bulat. Tidak terlalu manis tapi cukup gurih mengingat aku menggunakan susu segar, bukannya krimer seperti resep aslinya. Hasil coba-coba. Aku tidak tahu kau memakannya atau tidak, karena waktu itu kau langsung meninggalkanku setelah menerimanya.

Sebenarnya aku membuat dua porsi, dan satunya ku berikan pada Siwon yang saat itu beberapa hari sebelumnya menjadi namjachingu ku. Aku mewadahi puding itu dalam tempat berbentuk hati. Berusaha menampilkan perasaanku padanya. Dan itu adalah masakan ku yang pertama untuknya.

'Tawar.' Ucapnya setelah memakan sebagian. Memang jujur, tapi membuatku sedikit kecewa juga.

"Ya. Aku bertanya, apa ini puding?"

"A- Ani. I- Ini.."

Kau mengangkat kotak itu dan mengendus-endusnya sebentar.

"Baunya tidak seperti puding, wangi. Dan.. Hangat. Kotaknya juga terlalu besar."

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Tinggal dibuka saja kan tidak susah, kenapa harus dianalisis panjang lebar dulu sih.

"Untuk ku kan?" tanyamu lagi. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Senyummu mengembang. Membuatku lupa cara bernafas sementara. Ya Tuhan, sungguh indah makhluk yang Kau ciptakan ini. Aku bersyukur Kau membuatnya berada dalam jarak sedekat ini denganku. Ucapku dalam hati

"Waa.. Kau membuatkanku sarapan, Jae?" aku mengangguk. Matamu berbinar-binar ketika membuka kotak di tanganmu. Sepertinya kau benar-benar senang melihat deretan kimbab yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya.

"Kajja, Jae. Kita makan sama-sama. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan ini sendirian." Kau menarik tanganku dan mendudukkan ku di sampingmu. Di bangku milik Donghae.

"Mari makaaaaaan." Ucapmu riang.

Mulutmu terbuka lebar. Memasukkan kimbab dalam satu gigitan besar. Mengunyahnya dengan cepat seolah-olah akan ada yang ikut memakannya jika kau tidak segera menghabiskannya. Aku terpana melihat betapa lahapnya kau memakan potong demi potong kimbab buatanku. Aku tahu pasti itu karena kau lapar bukan karena enak atau tidaknya masakanku itu. Tapi berharap kau akan mengatakan 'Enak' tidak masalah kan?

Aku terkejut ketika matamu memandang ke arahku. Mata musang mu telah menghipnotis ku, membekukan waktu dan melemaskan seluruh otot dan tulang yang ku miliki. Rasanya aku meleleh hanya dengan duduk di sampingmu dan ditatap seperti itu olehmu. Apalagi ditambah senyum yang jarang kau bagi pada siapapun, yang kini tengah kau perlihatkan padaku.

"Aaaa.." kau mengangkat sepotong kimbab ke depan wajahku.

"Uh?" ucapku bingung.

"Buka mulutmu. Aku tahu kau belum makan."

"A- Ani. Aku sudah makan di rumah."

"Ya! Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau sudah di sekolah jam setengah tujuh tadi? Ayo. Buka mulutmu. Aku suap."

"A- Ani. Aku masih kenyang." Aku bersikeras menolaknya meskipun dalam hati aku girang bukan main.

"Ayo, buka mulut mu."

"Ani. Aku masih.."

KRUYUK

Aku diam. Dia diam. Uh, aku merutuki perutku yang tidak mau diajak kerjasama. Menyebalkan sekaligus memalukan.

"Ehem. Ku rasa, perutmu kebih jujur Jae." Dia menahan tawa yang sudah berada di ujung bibirnya. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas menahan malu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya menghindariku. Ku pastikan dia tengah mati-matian menahan tawa, karena ku lihat bahunya bergetar membelakangiku.

"Baaiklah. Baiklah. Aku makan. Kemarikan sumpitnya."

"Andwe. Aku yang akan menyuapimu. Kan sumpitnya hanya satu. Lagipula bekal ini milikku. Kau sudah memberikannya padaku."

Aish.. Apa-apaan itu.

"Cepat buka mulutmu dan jangan biarkan tanganku pegal menggantung begini." Tanpa disuruh dua kali, aku langsung membuka mulutku dan dalam sekejap makanan berbahan nasi itu sudah berpindah ke dalam mulutku.

"Enak?"

Aku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba aku sadar akan sesuatu..

"Ya! Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kan aku yang membuatnya. Aish... Jinja."

Kau tergelak mendengar keluhan ku. Tentu saja. Kan harusnya aku yang minta pendapatnya, kenapa malah aku memberi pendapat atas masakanku sendiri. Aku mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal. Kau malah semakin mengeraskan volume tawamu, memaksa ku ikut tertawa. Melupakan kehadiran seseorang yang mematung di depan pintu kelas.

"Jae, ternyata kau di sini."

Aku berdiri begitu menyadari seseorang yang datang memasuki kelas. Dia memang tersenyum, tapi aku tahu ada luka di dalamnya. Menemukan kekasihmu duduk bersebelahan di kelas yang kosong bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, apalagi jika harus melihat adegan mu yang menyuapi ku kimbab tadi.

"Hai Yun." Sapanya pada mu.

"Yo."

"Kau bawa bekal? Tumben noona mu membuatkan bekal. Biasanya kau ke kantin kalau lapar."

"Hm.." gumaman menjadi jawaban. Tidak ingin membahas dari mana asal makanan itu sepertinya.

"Oh ya, Jae, dari tadi aku menghubungimu tapi tidak kau angkat. Dan aku juga ke rumahmu, tapi Oemma mu bilang kau sudah berangkat."

"M- Mianhae. Ponselku silent."

"Gwenchana, aku hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku." Aku menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum kaku.

"Mianhae kalau kau merasa terabaikan. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit lelah karena banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini." elakku. Aku berbohong setengahnya.

"Arraso."

Kau masih memakan kimbab itu. Mengabaikan kehadiran kami yang mulai terlihat tidak akur setelah tiga bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kau tidak menawariku, Yun? Kelihatannya enak sekali."

Kau melihatku sebentar seolah meminta ijin padaku. Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya. Kau pun menyerahkan kotak itu serta sumpitnya padanya. Isinya tinggal 2 potong kimbab. Dia tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi itu memilih keluar. Menghindari pertanyaan lain yang bisa saja terlontar dari bibir Siwon. Setidaknya Siwon tidak mengeluh di depan mu.

.

* * *

.

Sampai akhirnya kekasihku tahu bahwa aku membagi masakanku dan juga hatiku menjadi dua. Untuknya juga untukmu. Setelah itu kami bertengkar hebat. Hal yang paling menyakiti kami adalah, kau sesungguhnya berada di antara kami. Dekat. Terlalu dekat. Sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa kau adalah bayangannya. Bukan. Kalian adalah bayangan satu sama lain. 'Kembar tak identik dari orang tua yang berbeda.' itu yang sering dikatakan oleh teman-teman kita.

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah usai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi aku terjebak hujan sejak tadi dan tidak bisa pulang. Siwon yang berniat mengantar pulang juga tidak mau ambil resiko melajukan motornya di tengah hujan deras begini. Meskipun rumah ku dekat dan aku biasa jalan kaki tetap saja kami akan basah kuyup jika memaksa pulang. Beberapa siswa yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan kami juga tertahan di sini. Tidak berani menerobos air yang jika menyentuh kulitmu akan membuatnya sakit saking besarnya butiran yang jatuh.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di kursi panjang yang terletak di depan kelas, di lorong yang memisahkan kelas 1C dengan 1B. Tanganku membuka lembaran komik yang selalu ada di tasku. Siwon duduk di sebelahku tak tenang. Aku bisa melihatnya dari ekor mataku. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Katakan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu pada ku, Jae?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?" mataku masih enggan beralih dari komik Naruto kesukaan ku.

"Apa aku hanya pelarian?"

"Pelarian apa maksudmu? Jangan mengada-ada Choi Siwon."

"Tentu saja, Jung Yunho. Apa kurang jelas? Apa aku salah?" aku tertawa miris. Berbalik menatap namja yang sudah lima bulan ini menjadi kekasihku.

Beruntung hujan turun dengan sangat deras dan tidak ada orang lain yang dududk di dekat kami. Jika tidak, mereka pasti akan mendengar suara Siwon dan nafasnya yang memburu kini. Cemburu. Siwon hanya salah paham menurutku.

"Katakan pada ku Jae. Apa kau mencintainya?" bibirnya ditempelkan ke telinga ku. Aku terdiam sebentar mencerna kata-katanya.

Kenapa namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihku bisa-biasanya menanyakan hal itu?

"Karena semua terlihat jelas Jae. Kau mencintainya, kan?" ucapnya seolah mengerti jalan pikiranku.

"Aku tahu tatapan mu untuknya berbeda, Jae. Matamu selalu tertuju padanya meskipun kau sedang bersamaku. Dan bukan tidak mungkin hatimu juga ikut tercuri olehnnya. Kau rela bangun pagi dan membuatkannya sarapan. Juga semua resep klub memasak yang kau buat, kau berikan tidak hanya untukku tapi untuknya juga. Benar kan, Jae?"

Aku menutup komik ku. Kesal rasanya. Sungguh. Bukan hanya karena Siwon yang mampu mengartikan perhatianku pada mu tapi juga ketidakpekaan mu terhadap perasaanku.

"Jawab Jae." Desaknya.

"Ani. Aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun padanya. Kau hanya terlalu posesif, Wonnie."

"Kau mungkin bisa membohongi orang lain Jae, tapi tidak denganku. Mengaku sajalah. Itu lebih melegakan ketimbang aku selalu di sisimu tapi hati dan pikiranmu tertuju pada sahabatku sendiri."

"Berhenti Choi Siwon. Jangan katakan apa pun."

"Jae, kumohon. Jujurlah."

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya?!" suara ku meninggi.

Sudah cukup. Siwon sudah keterlaluan karena memaksaku mengingat rasa yang tak pernah terbalas ini. Padahal bagiku mencintaimu dalam diam sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak pernah ingin mendapatkan balasan, karena aku tidak mau sakit, tapi sekarang?

Aku jadi tak bisa mempercayai perasaanku lagi. Mungkin saat itu dia memang datang pada saat yang tak tepat. Membuat hatiku sedikit goyah untuk terus menyimpan namamu. Tapi sungguh. Aku tak pernah berniat mempermainkannya. Apalagi melukai hatinya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Ketika sadar, ternyata kami sudah sama-sama terluka.

"Kau tahu kan, dia sahabat ku Jae." Ucapnya lirih.

.

* * *

.

PUTUS. Keputusan terakhir ku ambil sebelum aku menyakitinya lebih dalam. Tapi dia malah menahan ku pergi. Menyatakan bahwa dia sanggup menunggu ku merubah haluan. Membuatku menangis. Berharap kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirmu.

.

.

Menjalani hari yang tak sama. Esoknya aku sudah menjadi 'sahabat' dari sahabatmu. Tak ingin membuatnya berharap pada sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak bisa memastikan. Melepasnya atau pergi darinya itu lebih baik daripada mengikatnya pada sesuatu yang tak jelas. Akan ada banyak kesiaan jika dia terus mengharap padaku. Dan aku tak mau. Cukup aku saja yang merasakan cinta tak berbalas ini.

.

.

Dia menerima keputusanku. Tapi tetap tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatiku kembali. Sama seperti aku yang belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu.

.

.

Siwon masih memperlakukan ku sama seperti ketika kami masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hingga tak ada orang yang tahu tentang berakhirnya hubungan kami. Tidak juga kau.

Setelah kejadian di kelas waktu itu, kau selalu menghindariku. Meskipun tidak pernah juga menolak setiap makanan yang ku berikan padamu. Aku tahu, kau tak enak hati. Karena saat itu, Siwon benar-benar terlihat cemburu.

Seperti hari ini, ketika jam pelajaran berakhir kau menjadi orang pertama yang melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Bukan karena yang lainnya masih malas-malasan pulang, tapi karena kau pindah bangku, bertukar dengan Eunhyuk yang duduk di dekat pintu keluar.

Aku masih tetap memberikan hasil praktik memasak untukmu. Tapi kali ini hanya bisa ku letakkan di laci meja mu. Berharap kau masih mau memakannya meskipun tak akan ada kata yang terlontar setelahnya. Setiap kali mengingat segitiga antara kita dan Siwon, membuat hatiku sedih. Aku tidak bisa menolak kebaikan hatinya tapi juga tidak mampu berpaling darimu. Membuat dadaku sesak. Tak jarang aku menangis karenanya. Aku menjadi orang jahat karena tidak mau melepaskan salah satu dari kalian. Ya, aku egois.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kelas 2 kita menjadi dekat dengan sendirinya. Melupakan hal yang pernah terjadi di kelas satu. Tapi selain itu, mungkin karena Siwon juga sudah punya seseorang, hingga dia tidak begitu menempel lagi denganku. Kau yang saat itu kontrak tak jauh dari rumah sering pulang jalan kaki denganku. Kita jadi sering saling menunggu jika bel pulang berbunyi. Teman-teman juga mulai sering menggoda melihat kedekatan kita..

.

.

"Annyeong haseo. Kim Hyun Joong imnida. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Seorang namja tinggi menjadi siswa baru di hari keempat semester kedua.

"Nah, duduklah di bangku kosong di sana." Park sonsaenim menunjuk bangku di belakangku. Tempat milik Hangeng yang ditinggal pemiliknya pindah ke China beberapa bulan lalu.

Sifatnya yang ramah membuatnya memiliki banyak teman dalam waktu singkat. Tak terkecuali denganku. Kami sering membahas pelajaran bersama. Juga membicarakan tentang hobby kami yang ternyata sama. Menulis. Tak jarang kami bertukar tulisan dan menjadi editor dadakan satu sama lain, baik melalui softcopy ataupun lembaran yang sudah diprint.

Dia membanggakan ku kepada teman-teman ketika aku berhasil memenangkan lomba masak yang diadakan sekolah dalam rangka ulang tahun yang ke-37. Padahal seluruh siswa tahu, tapi dia terlihat tak pernah bosan memuji cake yang ku buat waktu itu.

"Itu adalah cake terenak yang pernah ku makan." Katanya. Hal yang selalu kuharapkan meluncur dari bibir hatimu.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku tidak lagi memasak 'hanya' untukmu, tapi juga untuk teman-teman kita. Ada yang minta dibuatkan untuk pesta ulang tahunnya atau sekedar membawa pulang untuk camilan. Dan aku senang karena aku bisa membuat lebih banyak orang tersenyum ketika memakan kue buatanku.

"Hai chef, sedang apa? Kelas sudah kosong lho." Ucapmu endudukkan diri di sebelahku lalu melihat sampul buku yang tengah kutulisi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku jadi tidak bisa menulis."

"Memangnya apa itu? buku resepmu?" tanya mu penasaran.

"Ani. Ini buku Hyun Joong."

"Kim Hyun Joong? Kenapa bisa ada padamu?"

"Kami berbagi tulisan dan menuliskan komentar kami setelahnya. Aku menulis di buku ini dan Hyunnie menulis di buku ku." Aku masih menulisi kata demi kata yang menjadi catatan khusus untuk cerpen yang diberikan Hyun Joong padaku semalam.

"Hyunnie? Kau memanggilnya apa tadi?"

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan melihat ke arah mu. Jelas sekali kau tidak suka mendengar panggilan yang ku berikan pada Hyun Joong.

"A- Ani. Sepertinya dia memang sudah merasuki hatimu. Apa ku bilang, dia tertarik padamu Jae. Harusnya kau mendengarkan ku dari dulu. Namja playboy begitu. Apa bagusnya sih dia itu. Suka sekai mencuri perhatianmu." Kau merepet tanpa henti. Aku terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Wae? Kau cemburu oeh?"

"Ya! Untuk apa aku mencemburui namja begitu."

"Kau cemburu karena aku jarang pulang denganmu lagi." Memang benar, sejak hubungan ku dan Hyun Joong semakin dekat, aku jadi sering pulang dengannya karena ingin ke perpustakaan bersama.

"Dan kau tidak menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menikmati masakanku. Benar kan?"

"A- Ani. Huh. Percaya diri sekali." Kau tertawa kaku. Wajahmu memerah, aku semakin ingin menggodamu. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku mengeluarkan kalimat yang tabu untuk ku ungkapkan padamu.

"Atau, kau menyukaiku." tawamu terhenti.

Kau langsung berdiri dan berlalu dari hadapanku begitu saja. Meninggalkanku yang memasukkan buku Hyun Joong tadi ke dalam tas. Mengabaikanku yang memanggil-manggil namamu bermeter-meter di belakangmu karena kau berjalan dengan cepat menggunakan kakimu yang panjang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jaejoong ah. Kau di sini rupanya." Oh, Seunghyun hyung masuk ke kelasku diikuti tatapan aneh teman-temanku.

Rasanya sedikit aneh karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah dekat denganku. Dia mendorong kursi Junsu agar merapat ke kursi ku. Jangan tanya dimana Junsu, kemungkinan besar dia tengah main sepak bola dengan teman-teman se klubnya termasuk Yunho. Kebetulan cuaca sedang berawan, jadi rasanya cukup teduh meskipun berlari-lari di jam 12 ini.

Aku tengah membaca komik naruto jilid terbaru. Dia mengambil komik itu karena aku tak kunjung menanggapi omongannya. Dia membujukku agar mau menjadi panitia lomba menulis untuk kalangan SD dan SMP. Mencari bibit baru yang nantinya akan meneruskan kebiasaan menulis yang semakin lama semakin ditinggalkan karena banyaknya anak usia sekolah memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan game.

Seunghyun hyung mendengar tentang tulisanku dari Hyun Joong yang berpacaran dengan adik sepupunya. Dan dia terarik merekrutku untuk menjadi anggota klub menulis. Juga menjadi juri untuk lomba yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Aku menolak dengan halus. Beralasan bahwa aku juga punya amanah di klub memasak, dan tidak mau waktuku terbagi karena akan membuatku tidak fokus menjalani keduanya. Dan aku juga menolak menjadi juri karena kurasa aku juga masih harus banyak belajar dalam menulis.

Seunghyun hyung kesal karena aku mengabaikannya. Dia menarik komikku dan melayang-layangkannya ke udara. Tubuhnya memang lebih tinggi dariku, jadi aku sedikit kesulitan untuk meraihnya. Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu aku melihatmu masuk dengan baju sedikit basah di bagian punggung. Oh, dan tetesan keringat dari dahi mu yang membuatmu terlihat semakin seksi. Kau berjalan ke bangku mu lalu mengambil handuk dari dalam tas. Kemudian berjalan ke mejaku dan menariknya membuat jarak yang besar antara meja dengan kursi. Belum tuntas kebingunganku, kau kini mengambil posisi diantara kami. Membuatku mengambil jarak karena kau duduk di pahaku. Tak hanya itu, kau juga mengambil komikku dari tangannya dan membacanya keras-keras ketika aku tengah berbicara dengan Seunghyun hyung.

Aku cukup berterima kasih karena sikapmu. Tak hanya sekali kau berbuat seperti itu, hampir setiap kali Seunghyun hyung datang, kau berulah dan menjadi pemisah diantara kami. Teman-teman semakin sering menggoda kita dan menciptakan couple tak resmi bernama YunJae. Tak ketinggalan Yoona dan Yuri yang sekelas dengan kita yang ternyata adalah fujoshi. Mereka menyebarkan virus YunJae dan membiarkan seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho, dan Jung Yunho hanya milik Kim jaejoong. Tidak ada yang boleh memisahkan. Seunghyun hyung pun akhirnya mundur teratur karena sikap kekanakanmu yang selalu mengusik keberadaannya di sekitarku dan juga dukungan teman-teman yang mempercayai bahwa YunJae is real..

.

.

.

.

#krek krek#

Lemaskan otot sebentar. Haaaaaaaaaaah..

Annyeong chingudeul. Lega deh kalo udah selese gini. Ayy lagi mengingat masa lalu gegara buka diary. Kadang-kadang nangis gaje, kadang juga ketawa nista waktu bacanya. Ternyata banyak waktu yang udah terlewat dan ayy bahagia karena banyak kejadian terjadi dan ayy merhasil mencatatnya dengan rapi diatas lembaran kertas. Yup, hobby ayy sejak smp karena ngotot belajar bahasa inggris. Walopun sekarang hasilnya masih ancur-ancuran. Haha..

Tapi sekarang udah nggak bisa kayak dulu lagi tiap hari nulis. Banyak kerjaan juga tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Nulis setengah halaman itu udah banyak banget lho. Beda banget sama waktu sekolah. Soalnya dulu kan sambil ngayal juga. Haha..

Malah curcol ya. FF ini juga curcol kok. Kisahnya siapa? Hoho.. Jangan tanya ayy, tanya aja sama awan yang bergoyang, eh rumput yang bergoyang. Terima kasih sudah baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**WHY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other casts

Rate : T

Genre : Drama

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Yunho milik umma kitty. Jaejoong milik appa beruang. Cerita milik saya.**

**Warning : Sho-ai, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesabaran memang tanpa batas. Kalau terbatas, bukan sabar namanya. Tapi aku sudah terlalu sering diam melihat tingkahmu. Dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya kekesalanku memuncak. Aku yang tengah kencan kau datangi dengan motor pinjaman. Membawa ku pergi dari hadapan seorang teman les yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan tengah menunggu jawaban dariku. Memaksaku naik ke motor setelah mengambil helm putih bergambar gajah milikku dari motor namja itu. Kau bahkan membentakku yang menolak untuk ikut denganmu. Tak hanya itu, kau juga mendorong namja manis yang berusaha melepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku. Membuatku terpaksa ikut dengan mu setelah memastikan semua baik-baik saja padanya. Membuatku harus melihat tatapan kecewa dari matanya.

.

.

Meskipun hari-hari ku penuh berisi tentang mu, tapi tidak selamanya hidupku berputar-putar padamu. Aku juga punya kehidupan layaknya anak normal lain seusiaku. Sekolah, belajar, klub memasak, jalan-jalan dengan teman, bercengkrama dengan keluarga dan lainnya. Termasuk bimbingan intensif belajar bahasa Inggris seminggu dua kali, karena aku sangat tertarik tapi lemah untuk menguasainya.

Jadilah sejak semester satu kelas dua, aktivitasku bertambah. Di klub, aku menjadi ketua divisi penelitian karena hobby ku yang suka mengutak-atik resep dan mencoba-coba. Orang tua ku juga sudah mengetahui kesukaan baru anak semata wayangnya. Maka tak jarang aku diminta oleh umma untuk membantunya mencoba resep baru yang menyebabkan bertambahnya keahlian memasak ku. Karena memasak itu bukan hanya antara bahan makanan, bumbu dan api saja. Tapi cara pengolahan dan penyajian merupakan poin yang tak pernah aku lupakan.

Di tempat baru (tempat les) aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tak pernah aku temui sebelumnya. Ada juga teman sekolah, tapi bukan teman dekat. Hanya sekedar kenal. Kenapa tidak privat saja? Jawabannya tentu karena aku suka petualangan, aku suka berteman dan aku suka mencoba hal baru. Bosan juga kalau hari-hari ku hanya bertemu dengan yang 'itu-itu' saja. Dunia mu akan lebih berwarna jika pergaulan mu luas. Percaya padaku. Terseret atau tidak pada hal-hal negatif, itu tergantung bagaimana cara mu menjaga diri.

Di sana aku kenal dengan seorang namja manis bernama Changmin. Shim Changmin. Dia masih kelas 3 SMP tapi sudah masuk kelas intermediate, tingkat ketujuh dari dasar. Sekelas dengan ku di tempat bimbingan. Orangnya ramah dan pintar. Dia juga sering membantuku dalam belajar. Aku bukannya tidak bisa sama sekali bahasa Inggris, tapi belajar lebih lanjut tidak ada salahnya kan?

Aku suka jalan kaki. Baik itu ke sekolah ataupun ke tempat les. Itu karena tempat les dan sekolah dekat dengan rumah ku. Hitung-hitung olah raga. Karena jalan pulangnya sama denganku, Changmin selalu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar ku pulang. Awalnya aku sering menolak, tapi lama kelamaan aku mengalah juga. Toh aku tidak pernah memaksa. Dan untuk membalas kebaikannya aku sering membuatkannya cemilan. Kue kering, cake atau pun puding. Sering juga dia minta dibuatkan makanan yang ingin dimakannya. Aku sih senang saja. karena dia tidak pernah menolak apa yang ku berikan, malah menghabiskannya dalam sekejap di depan ku dengan wajah puas dan kata-kata

"Terima kasih hyung, enak sekali. Besok bawakan Minnie makanan lagi, ne."

Aku heran juga dengan perutnya, sebab kami pernah jalan berdua dan dia mentraktir ku makan, dan porsi makannya itu benar-benar membuatku sesak nafas. God, dia manusia atau ... Haha.. Tapi apapun itu, dia tetap manis dan lucu. Juga mau menghabiskan makanan ku tanpa mengeluh dan juga mau berterima kasih. Tidak seperti seseorang.

Persahabatan ku dengannya juga sering menjadi bahan cerita kita sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah. Bukannya tidak ada teman yang mau memberiku tumpangan. Tapi sejak aku tahu kau tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah ku, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan mu yang juga jalan kaki pergi-pulang sekolah. Berharap cerita yang kita bagi bisa membuat kenangan tersendiri tentang kau dan aku. Aku juga tidak pernah melihat motor mu yang dulu sering menemanimu bekerja. Aku juga tidak berniat bertanya, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang suka meributkan orang lain.

Bagi ku, tidak menjadi kekasihmu juga tak apa. Asalkan bisa selalu berada didekat mu, itu semua lebih dari cukup. Haha.. Terlalu pasrah. Tapi aku juga tidak mau memaksa mu. Cukup sekali aku mengutarakan perasaan suka ku pada mu.

Ketika aku bercerita betapa aku menikmati masakan umma Changmin yang ternyata pemilik Cassie resto and cafe ketika kami menghabiskan akhir pekan berdua, kau terlihat tidak senang. Bahkan bertingkah over protektif seolah-olah aku ini milikmu dengan mengatakan

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu berteman dengan siapapun, tapi ku rasa kalian terlalu dekat dan aku tidak menjamin perasaannya terhadap mu hanyalah sebatas teman. Lain kali kalau kalian mau pergi, ajak aku juga."

"Tapi kau kan kerja, Yun." Tolakku karena merasa kau mulai tak masuk akal.

"Aku akan minta ijin. Lagipula tidak mungkin kan kalian pergi berdua setiap hari. Pokoknya kau harus mengajakku."

"Ck. Terserah kau saja."

Dan hari itu, aku mencoba memanas-manasi mu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku dan Changmin akan berkencan. Padahal kami hanya ke mall untuk mencari novel terbaru karya penulis favorit ku dan game untuk Changmin, serta ke kedai es krim langgananku. Tapi ternyata hal itu membuat mu kelimpungan mencari ku, karena aku hanya mengatakan akan berkencan tanpa memberi tahu tujuan kami.

Aku tidak tahu kalau hari itu kau sampai meminta ijin pada bos mu dan meminjam motornya untuk mencariku. Mudah bagimu mendapat ijinnya, karena dari ceritamu kau tidak pernah terlambat datang dan juga tidak pernah bolos. Tidak jarang kau jadi orang terakhir yang berada di sana. Meskipun kau harus membagi waktu antara sekolah, belajar, dan latihan sepak bola seminggu empat kali, kau mampu membagi waktumu dengan efektif. Beruntungnya dirimu karena memiliki bos baik hati sepertinya dan menjadi pekerja paruh waktu dengan menjaga mini market miliknya.

.

.

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu." Sedikit terkejut meskipun aku tidak menampik ada sesuatu yang 'berbeda' diantara kami.

"Kau menyukai masakanku."

Aku mencoba mencaikan suasana yang tiba-tiba canggung. Aku tidak mau terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak enak seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya. Changmin menggeleng lalu menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Kami berada di sebuah halte bis. Tak ada orang lain disana. Hanya kami berdua. Mungkin karena bukan di tengah kota jadinya sepi. Kami terjebak hujan setelah mengunjungi seorang teman Chngmin yang sakit. Dia mendapat email ketika kami masih di kedai es krim. Aku tidak keberatan menemaninya, toh di rumah aku tidak punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

Hujan deras memaksa kami menghentikan laju motor dan mencari tempat berteduh. Bodohnya, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berpikir untuk singgah di kafe atau restoran. Haah.. Itulah akibatnya kalau terlalu panik. Dan situasi ini mengingatkanku akan kejadian setahun yang lalu di sekolah. Yang mengakibatkan ku kehilangan seorang sahabat dalam balutan hubungan 'sepasang kekasih'. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi, membuatku kehilangan sahabat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Jangan bercanda, Minnie.."

"Apa kau menolakku hyung? Kau tidak pernah bilang punya kekasih."

Ya, aku memang tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku memiliki pacar. Karena aku memag tidak sedang terikat dengan siapa pun. Tapi tidak mungkin juga bila membeberkan perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan padamu itu. Lagipula, meskipun aku orang yang terbuka dan supel, tidak berarti aku mudah mengeluarkan unek-unek ku pada orang lain. Dan selama hampir setahun itu, kau adalah orang terdekat ku selain kedua orang tua ku.

"Hyung.." aku diam.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku sedikit tertarik padanya. Tapi aku sendiri tak bisa memastikan perasaan apa itu. Aku takut salah mengartikannya. Cukup sekali. Cukup ketika dengan Siwon. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Apakah hyung straight, jadi kau menolakku?" aku menggeleng.

"Kita pernah bicara tentang ini. Dan kau tahu kan orientasi ku kemana?" kebisuan mendera kami untuk beberapa waktu. Changmin menghela nafas. Mengatur kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hyung, aku tak pernah tahu kau punya kekasih, karena aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan orang lain. Kau juga tak pernah menceritakan tentang pacarmu padaku. Kau tak pernah menolak setiap ku ajak pergi bersama. Jadi ku simpulkan tidak ada seseorang yang sedang bersamamu. Aku benar kan hyung?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku, menghindari tatapannya yang mencari kepastian dari raut wajahku. Aku bingung. Dan aku benci karena ternyata firasat ku benar.

"A- Ani. Aku.."

"Arraso. Aku tak akan memaksamu, seminggu bagaimana?" doe eyes ku menata ke dalam matanya.

Oh, Minnie. Dia sangat dewasa. Jauh melampaui usianya. Andai saja aku punya sedikit saja keberanian untuk melakukan hal yang sama padamu, maka perasaanku tak akan terkatung-katung begini.

Keleluasaan yang diberikannya padaku tak urung membuat bibirku melengkungkan sebuah seyuman. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat nyaman dengannya. Meskipun usianya dua tahun di bawahku, tapi sikapnya justru jauh lebih matang dibandingkan dengan diriku. Dia bisa memposisikan dirinya sesuai situasi. Kadang dia bisa menjadi adikku yang menggemaskan untuk menghiburku, tapi juga mampu menjadi sahabat dan menjadi temanku berbagi, tak jarang juga bersikap seolah dirinya adalah hyung yang sangat menjaga dan melindungi ku.

.

.

Hujan tinggal rinainya saja. Sudah bisa pulang sebenarnya, tapi Changmin menolak sebelum dia benar-benar berhenti karena dari tadi hujan ini deras, tinggal rinai, deras lagi, gerimis, sedikit reda, kembali deras. Menipu. Changmin khawatir kami akan terjebak hujan lagi di jalan. Dan membuatku sakit karena berhujan sepanjang jalan pulang.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kananku. Membagi kehangatan dari dingin yang terus menyapu kulit putih kami. Tangan kami memang masih bertaut. Tapi posisi kami tidak berdiri seperti tadi. Tapi sudah duduk di bangku halte. Jaketnya disampirkan ke bahu kami berdua. Jangan heran, kan sudah ku bilang, Changmin itu tidak sesuai dengan usianya. Baik tubuhnya maupun cara berpikirnya. Mungkin karena banyaknya gizi yang diperoleh dari asupan makanannya.

Aku mendengar deru motor mendekati tempat kami berteduh. Tapi tak ku pedulikan. Itu bisa motor siapa saja kan?

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah dirimu. Di tengah hujan yang menderas tanpa jas hujan, kau membiarkan tubuhmu basah. Entah sudah berapa lama kau membiarkan dirimu dihujam butiran air dari langit.

Kau menghampiriku dengan wajah kesal yang sangat terlihat. Aku berdiri dengan cepat, seperti orang yang ketahuan berselingkuh dibelakang kekasihnya. Kau menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Membawa ku menjauhi Changmin. Tapi tertahan karena tangan kami yang masih saling bertaut. Kau mendecak kesal lalu melepaskan kaitannya dengan paksa. Membuatku sedikit meringis karena sakit. Dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa terpaku untuk sementara waktu. Berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Pulang." Katamu.

"Shiro! Aku mau pulang dengan Changmin." Aku beringsut ke belakang Changmin. Mencari perlindungan karena sikap mu sangat menakutkan. Dan aku tak pernah melihatmu begitu sebelumnya.

"Ayo pulang." Kau mencekal tanganku. Sakit sekali. Tidak hanya tanganku, tapi juga hatiku. Aku malu diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu. 'Memangnya siapa dirimu?' ingin sekali aku meneriakkannya di depanmu, tapi tak bisa. Lidahku kelu.

"Ani. Lepaskan tanganku." Aku masih berontak. Mencoba melepas cekalan tanganmu yang semakin erat.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, kalau kau pergi, kau harus bersamaku. Sekarang pulang."

Kau menarikku ke arah motor yang masih dalam keadaan menyala. Sebelah tanganmu mengambil helm gajah ku dari motor Changmin yang terparkir di depan halte. Aku masih berontak dengan memukul-mukul tanganmu, tapi kau malah membentakku.

"DIAM! KITA PULANG SEKARANG ATAU TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!" aku terkesiap. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu. Membentak. Apakah kau benar-benar marah?

Changmin yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya mendekati kita. Mencoba menarikku yang mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Ya! Siapapun kau, lepaskan Jae hyung. Apa kau tidak lihat dia kesakitan?"

"Jangan ikut campur."

"Ya! Jangan kasar padanya. Kau ini laki-laki bukan sih?"

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri bocah."

"YA!" Changmin menarik tanganku. Tapi tak berhasil. Yunho lebih kuat darinya. Lama kelamaan situasi menjadi semakin panas.

Kau mendorong Changmin ke aspal yang basah. Dia terjatuh dengan bokong lebih dulu. Tapi dengan cepat pula dia berdiri. Bersikap menantang dengan menengadahkan wajahnya. Kau memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Aku tak mau kalian bertengkar karena diriku. Jadi aku memutuskan ikut denganmu. Toh hujan juga sudah berhenti.

"Minnie, sudah. Hyung tidak apa-apa." Cegahku ketika ku lihat masing-masing dari kalian sudah mengepalkan tinju.

"Tapi hyung, dia menyakitimu."

"Gwenchana. Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Mianhae, tapi aku harus pulang dulu."

"Hyung... Kenapa kau membiarkannya memperlakukanmu begitu?" Changmin menarik tanganku. Berusaha menjauhkan ku darimu yang semakin menakutkan.

"Tenang saja, hyung baik-baik saja. Hyung harus pulang, nanti hyung telepon. Oke. Minnie juga pulang ne. Sekali lagi mianhae." Sesalku. Aku melepas tangannya dengan berat hati. Kalau bisa memilih, aku ingin sekali bersama namja yang sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri itu.

"Memangnya siapa dia hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku kekasihnya. Puas?" aku membelalakkan mata. Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan hal itu. Aku benar-benar merasa malu dan menyesal. Ku lihat wajah Changmin berubah sendu. Pasti dia kecewa, tapi dengan begini aku juga tidak perlu susah payah menjawab pertanyaannya tentang perasaanku. Bukankah ini sudah jelas?

"Hyung..." lirihnya. Aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae. Aku harus pulang." Aku menarik tanganmu dan segera naik ke motor. Meninggalkannya bersama luka.

Sepanjang jalan tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Sibuk dengan gemuruh di dada. Aku tidak tahu denganmu. Yang pasti, aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

.

.

.

.

Dan apa yang ku dapat setelah itu? Kau mengantarku ke depan rumah lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun!

Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku dengan kehidupanku? Kau bahkan tak menjelaskan alasan kau melakukan itu semua. Membuatku sakit dan jatuh semakin dalam. Berharap dan kecewa disaat yang sama. Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Aku ingin tahu jawabannya. Ku mohon jangan permainkan aku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku bertekad akan melupakanmu. Apalagi setelah aku tahu ternyata kau sudah memiliki dan aku sama sekali tak tahu. Aku benar-benar menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Hanya beberapa hari aku tidak masuk karena mengikuti lomba antar sekolah di propinsi, aku menjadi orang yang terbuang. Hati ku sakit berkali lipat. Kecewa lebih dari yang ku bayangkan. Hari itu aku berniat pulang lebih cepat. Aku tak mau melihatmu sembunyi-sembunyi menemui kekasihmu. 'Anggap saja aku tak ada'. Aku ingin mengatakan itu tapi tak bisa. Kejadian tempo hari membuat kita perang dingin.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, aku dan dua siswa kelas dua lainnyadi kirim ke propinsi untuk mengikuti lomba debat bahasa Inggris. Karena Sabtu dan Minggu sekolah libur, kita baru bertemu hari Senin depannya.

Seminggu setelah kejadian dengan Changmin, hubungan kita masih canggung. Begitu juga hubunganku dengannya. Dari sekian banyak email yang ku kirim padanya, hanya satu yang dibalas. Aku mengerti, Changmin pasti marah padaku juga terkhianati. Untungnya, kami sudah tidak perlu bertemu lagi di tempat les, karena sudah melewati ujian kenaikan tingkat. Aku memang belum melihat nilainya, tapi aku belum berencana melanjutkan lagi. Aku menghindari Changmin. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika bertemu dengannya.

Ketika aku memasuki sekolah, beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik di belakangku. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku. Tapi ketika aku masuk kelas, teman-teman yang awalnya heboh mendadak diam.

"Ya! Kalian kenapa? Aku ini bukan hantu. Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?"

"A- Ani.." jawab Eunhyuk.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tuhan, kumohon ini bukan tentang mu.

Kerumunan tadi berkurang satu demi satu karena bel masuk berbunyi. Setiap siswa menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Mataku masih mencari mu. Apa mungkin kau pindah bangku lagi? Junsu menepuk pundakku dan menunjuk songsaenim yang berjalan masuk kelas.

Aku mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran pertama dan meletakkannya bersama alat tulis lain di atas meja. Tidak lama berselang, kau mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah Lee songsaenim mempersilahkan masuk.

.

.

Jam istirahat aku mengajak Junsu menikmati bekal yang ku bawa. Tapi sebelumnya beberapa barang kuberikan padanya sebagai oleh-oleh. Dia menerima dengan senang hati, apalagi boneka berbentuk bola yang berukuran lumayan besar. Lebih besar dari tas sekolahnya.

Aku mengajak Junsu ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang sejuk dan rindang karena banyaknya pohon yang dibiarkan tumbuh tinggi. Tempat yang kusukai untuk menyendiri. Meskipun bukan hanya kami yang berada di sana, tapi karena jarak yang saling berjauhan aku tidak merasa terganggu.

Junsu langsung mengambil posisi menghadap jalan. Mau tidak mau aku duduk di seberangnya yang berarti aku tidak bisa melihat kolam besar yang bersebrangan dengan jalan. Padahal kolam itu salah satu pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati ku. Tapi tak apalah. Menyenangkan hati teman.

Berulang kali dia mengalihkan perhatianku ketika aku mencuri pandang ke arah kolam. Seolah-olah aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan bila aku terus melihat tempat favoritku itu. Dan benar, Junsu memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Hal yang pasti membuatku terluka.

"Yunho-ya! Hei man... Tidak bosan setiap hari berduaan saja? Dasar pengantin baru."

Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke asal suara, mencari seseorang yang namanya selalu menjadi mimpiku tiap malam. Tapi dengan cepat pula Junsu mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi tidak behasil. Aku menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari tahu keberadaanmu. Junsu menutup-nutupi pandanganku. Aku kesal. Tubuh montoknya kudorong hingga terjengkang. Maaf Su-ie, tapi sikapmu mencurigakan.

Dan kakiku melemas ketika aku melihat tepat di seberangku kau sedang merangkul seorang yoeja. Posisimu yang pas di belakangku membuatmu tidak terlihat jika hanya memiringkan badan sedikit saja. Junsu terlihat serba salah. Dia mengajakku pergi dari sana. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam kotak bekal yang tadi ku bawa.

Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Apanya hyung? Aku tak mengerti." Elaknya. Wajahnya tidak mau melihatku. Sudah pasti ada yang disembunyikannya.

"Jangan mengelak Kim Junsu! Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu."

"Hyung..." Su-ie menggenggam tanganku tapi segera ku tepis. Air mataku sudah siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Hyung.."

"Jawab saja!" aku mendesis tapi dengan nada penuh penekanan. Aku masih sadar tempat. Tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian karena hal konyol bernama CINTA.

"Kim Junsu!"

"Sejak hyung ikut seleksi debat di propinsi."

"Berapa hari?"

"Empat hari yang lalu. Mianhae hyung. Aku tidak mau kau terluka." Suaranya terdengar lirih. Ada isak tertahan di ujung bibirnya.

"Siapa yoeja itu?" kini suaraku melemah. Hanya kakiku satu-satunya yang masih sanggup bertahan berpijak agar tak terjatuh.

"Go Ahra. Siswa pindahan sebulan yang lalu." Dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja hanya ada gelap. Masih dapat ku dengar suara Junsu yang memanggil-manggil namaku dan berteriak minta tolong dengan panik.

.

.

Tapi ternyata Tuhan punya rencana lain.

Ketika bangun, yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Ku edarkan pandangan, oh ternyata di ruang kesehatan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak, ada Junsu yang tertidur di tepi ranjangku. Aku bangun pelan-pelan. Tidak ingin membangunkan Junsu. Tapi ternyata tanganku yang berada dalam genggamannya membuat matanya terbuka.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar hyung."

"Ayo ke kelas."

"Tapi hyung.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan mencemaskanku." Aku memaksa untuk senyum. Meyakinkan namja polos itu bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Arraso. Tapi kita di tengah pelajaran Victoria songsaenim."

"Victoria saem sangat menyukaiku, apalagi sekolah kita lolos seleksi tiga besar. Pasti dia mengijinkan kita masuk. Percaya padaku."

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi aku cuci muka dulu ya."

"Ne.."

.

.

Aku kembali ke kelas bersama Junsu, kebetulan Victoria saem sedang tidak di kelas, jadi aku memindahkan tasku dan duduk di bangku kosong deretan paling belakang. Pojok. Kau masih betah di tempat Eunhyuk, dan itu membuatku tak nyaman karena kita hanya dipisahkan empat orang. Lebih baik aku melihatmu diam-diam dari belakang dari pada ketahuan mencuri pandang olehmu.

.

.

Saat aku kembali ke kelas setelah meminta ijin pulang awal pada guru piket, aku kembali ke tempat duduk sementaraku. Tempat yang kupilih untuk menenangkan hatiku sejenak. Dari arah pintu tiba-tiba satu teman sekelas kita duduk di sebelahku. Dia menatapku yang memasukkan satu-satu barangku dengan malas. Dia sadar aku tidak mempedulikannya. Dan sepertinya tak suka. Akhirnya dia menarik wajahku dan mencoba untuk menciumku. Reflek tanganku menutupi wajahnya yang berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku kemudian berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Menarik perhatian teman-temanku yang sibuk dijam istirahat. Kakiku menendang-nendang tubuhnya. Menolak tangannya yang melingkar di pundakku. Aku mencium bau yang khas dari mulutnya. Dia mabuk! Aku semakin takut karena kelas dalam keadaan kosong!

Aku melihatmu yang berlari ke arah kami dan menarik namja jangkung itu. Dia meendorongmu yang berusaha menjauhkan kami. Membuat pinggang belakangmu terbentur sudut meja. Aku berlari ke luar kelas untuk memanggil teman-teman lain dan juga guru. Meninggalkanmu saling adu otot dengannya. Dan ketika aku kembali, kalian sudah dipisahkan oleh teman-teman. Aku sangat bersyukur juga takut. Kulihat ada darah di sudut bibirmu. Sedangkan dia masih meracau tak jelas.

Setelah itu kau mengantarku pulang. Lagi-lagi dengan paksaan. Padahal jelas-jelas Junsu sudah siap di atas motornya tapi kau malah menariknya dan duduk di atas motornya. Kau minta maaf karena meminjam motornya dan akan segera kembali setelah mengantarku.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan kita diam. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Aku masih kesal padamu. Tapi aku tetap harus berterima kasih.

Kau tidak memulangkan ku melainkan membawaku ke rumah kakakmu. Kakakmu terkejut dengan keadaanmu yang acak-acakan tapi menahan untuk karena keberadaanku di situ.

.

.

Aku masuk ke rumah mungil milik kakak mu. Yang ku tahu, kalian hanya dua saudara. Kedua orang tuamu masih di desa, dan noona mu ke Seoul karena mengikuti suaminya. Suaminya seorang karyawan bank swasta, tapi kau tidak mau terus membebani noona mu dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dan membiayai hidupmu sendiri. Mungkin, kau ingin menjaga harga diri noona mu. Apalagi noona mu seorang ibu rumah tangga, pasti tidak banyak yang bisa diberikannya padamu meskipun menurut ceritamu hyung mu itu sangat baik, tapi kau ingin menjaga perasaan noona mu.

"Namaku Jung Jessica. Minumlah. Aku tinggal sebentar, ne."

"Khamsahamnida noona."

Rumah yang nyaman dengan penghuni yang ramah. Seharusnya membuat betah, tapi kita datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

Jessica noona meninggalkan kita dengan dua gelas teh hangat di atas meja. Setelah dia menjauh, kau memelukku. Namja selain keluargaku yang memelukku pertama kali adalah dirimu. Bahkan Siwon pun tidak pernah selama lima bulan hubungan kami. Aku hampir terjengkang kalau tidak bertahan pada pegangan kursi. Pelukan itu terasa sangat erat dan membuatku sesak. Pelukan yang membuat dadaku berdebar hebat. Dan aku bisa merasakan hal yang sama padamu. Detak itu terasa sangat kencang.

"Mian." ucapmu

"Untuk?"

"Semua."

"Lalu?"

"Aku telah menyakitimu."

"Lalu?"

"Karena tak bisa menjagamu?"

"Lalu?"

"Maafkan aku."

Sumpah. Bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin hatimu. Aku ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku menangis. Benar-benar bodoh. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Aku melepas paksa pelukan mu. Mengambil tas dan beranjak dari sana. Memakai sepatu asal-asalan. Aku tak mau menangis lagi untukmu. Cukup sudah. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tidak mampu lagi. Aku menyerah!

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aktivitasku terhenti. Menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Mendapati mu yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku mencintaimu." ulangmu. Aku masih diam. Tak berniat merespon apapun.

"Tapi.." ucapmu menggantung.

"Tapi?"

"Hey! Jawab yang jelas." desisku. Aku masih tahu sopan santun.

"Tapi aku tak bisa memilikimu. Maaf."

Oke. Pertahananku runtuh. Aku benar-benar membencimu.

"Cukup. Aku tak mau mendengar apa pun darimu. Aku pergi."

Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau malah menyakiti lebih dalam ketika aku berniat melupakanmu. Kau kejam!

"Maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa memilikmu." langkahku terhenti lagi. Entah, mengapa setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirmu bagai mantra untukku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Dia mencintaimu."

Oh, pasti tentang sahabatnya. Karena setahu ku Siwon tidak pernah benar-benar berhubungan dengan Kim Kibum yang digosipkan berpacaran dengannya.

"Arraso. Aku menghargai kejujuranmu."

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Karenanya aku tak ingin mengikatmu."

"Juga tak membiarkanku terikat dengan yang lain?" kau mengangguk.

"Egois."

"Tentu saja. Kau milikku."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku tertarik padamu?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

"Kenapa kau tak ingin memiliki ku?"

"Karena kau terlalu berharga."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah itu kita tak pernah membahasnya lagi. Kau memutuskan pacarmu dan lebih sering menemaniku. Aku yang sempat 2 minggu masuk rumah sakit juga mendapat limpahan perhatian darimu. Teman-teman bertanya tentang hubungan kita. Sayangnya aku juga tak bisa menjawab selain 'sahabat' meskipun tak akan ada yang percaya. Tapi itulah kenyataan. Kita hanya sahabat. Sampai akhir.

.

.

.

.

Lulus SMA aku kuliah dan kau memutuskan menjadi polisi. Aku menghormati pilihanmu dan ikut bahagia karena kau terdaftar sebagai siswa pendidikan di sana. Setelah itu, hidup kita tak lagi sama. Kecuali rasa yang pernah ada untukmu. Aku menjaganya. Tapi tidak denganmu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini aku sangat kacau. Tak ada semangat. Kukira semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata aku lemah.

Aku melihat udangan beramplop hijau yang diantar oleh Boa. Yoeja yang dulu pernah menjadi manager klub sepak bola, juga temanku karena dia pernah ikut klub memasak ketika kelas satu. Ku kira dia adalah teman yang mengerti perasaanku padamu, tapi ternyata tidak.

Dari wajahnya aku dapat melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari sana. Mau tak mau, aku memaksakan senyum kaku meskipun hatiku remuk luar biasa. Ternyata ini yang kalian lakukan di belakangku. Haaah.. Ternyata dunia begitu sempitnya sampai kami harus mencintai orang yang sama. Apakah sikapnya itu 'jujur' jika ku katakan bahwa tempat ku bercerita tentangmu adalah dirinya? Apakah dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, mengingat dia akan menikahi namja yang dicintai oleh sahabatnya? Oh, bahkan aku tidak yakin Boa menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya.

.

.

"Mianhae Joongie. Tapi aku yakin kau merelakannya."

"..."

"Joongie ya.. Jangan buat aku merasa bersalah. Bukankah kalian sudah tidak pernah bertemu? Wajar saja kan kalau dia berpaling hati?"

'Apa?! Berpaling hati apa yang kau maksud?' ingin sekali rasanya tangan ini menampar bibirnya yang seenaknya saja mengatai dirimu begitu.

"Toh, kalian juga bukan sepasang kekasih. Aku juga meragukan status hubungan kalian. Joongie, kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu dia pasti mengikatmu. Setidaknya, serius dengan memacarimu. Tapi apa? Kau lihat sendiri kan? Dia terus saja mengombang-ambingkan dirimu."

"..." aku masih enggan menanggapi celotehannya.

Boa memajukan sedikit tubuhnya mendekati ku yang berada di depannya.

"Dan, apa kau lupa? Kau adalah namja yang tidak akan bisa memberinya ke-tu-ru-nan." Desisnya.

Cukup! Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Boa-ssi. Sepertinya anda akan sibuk sekali menyiapkan pernikahan yang tinggal 3 hari ini. Jadi sebaiknya anda pulang. Karena aku yakin, pengantin priamu tengah menunggumu. Nah, pintu keluarnya disana. Semoga anda tidak tersesat." Aku membalik badan hendak masuk ke kamar. Tapi tertahan karena teriakan yoeja di belakangku.

"Kau harus datang!"

"Maaf. Aku sibuk!"

Aku membanting pintu kamar dan menangis di baliknya. Tubuhku merosot bersandarkan pintu kamarku. Remuk redam. Begini rasanya dikhianati. Duniaku terlalu manis sebelumnya hingga tidak tahu yang namanya 'sakit' dan ini sangat membuatku terpuruk. Dikhianati oleh dua orang terdekatmu dengan bersamaan, sama saja membunuhmu pelan-pelan.

.

.

Hari ini kalian menikah. Membayangkanmu bersanding dengan selain aku membuat hatiku hancur. Dan aku kembali terjatuh setelah kau banting berkali-kali. Aku sudah tak mampu untuk bangun. Biarlah semua menjadi kenangan dan hanya aku yang terhenti di titik ini. Mungkin aku lupa bahwa kita adalah sesama namja. Tidak mudah menjalin hubungan seperti ini di alam nyata. Ah, harusnya aku sadar lebihawal. Dan betul apa yang dikatakan Boa, aku tidak akan bisa membeimu seorang JUNG. Aku lupa itu. Aku telalu hanyut dalam perasaanku sendiri, tapi setidaknya aku masih ingat katakatamu. Alasanmu yang tidak ingin mengikatku. Tentu saja, karena AKU TERLALU BERHARGA.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik kecil dan pakaian, seorang namja berwajah kecil dengan tuxedo putih membalut tubuh tingginya tengah menatap sebuah foto berukuran dompet di tangannya. Berulang kali mengusapnya dan berkata lirih..

"Mianhae, Boo... Kumohon, tunggu aku.." setitik cairan bening jatuh mengenai tuxedo yang dikenakannya. Membuat kesan basah di bajunya.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

It's the end of the story. Hope you like it. ^^

.

.

.

Balasan Review

**nin nina:** dalam hal perasaan nggak. tapi untuk melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih serius nggak bisa. gomawo udah singgah c:

**yunhoism** : ini udah apdet. Mian gak bisa fast. Gomawo udah singgah c:

**Kim Selena** : kisahnya emang manis, tapi tak semanis endingnya. Gomawo udah singgah c:

**Nara Yuuki** : Hohoho.. Iya. Tapi unni bikin YunJea version di+ drama sanasini. Gomawo udah singgah c:

**Milia Schiver** : ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka. Gomawo udah singgah c:

**yunjae style** : magz, udah lanjut yo.. ditunggu ripiunya. Gomawo udah singgah c:

**simviR** : jawabannya ada dichap ini. Gomawo udah singgah c:

**akasia cheonsa** : kalo ending yang begini masih bingung gak.. Gomawo udah singgah c:

**BooMilikBear** : curcolan siapa ya... *mendadak amnesia* udah lanjut. Gomawo udah singgah c:

.

.

.

Mianhae chap kemaren luar biasa ancur. Typos bergentayangan dimana-mana. Soalnya gak sempet ayy edit. Pengennya langsung publish aja. Jadi maaf kalau ada yang matanya sepet *BOW*

Gomawo buat yang udah singgah dan me-review ^^


End file.
